Reencontrando com você
by Alyss-sama
Summary: Depois do "fim do anime" Yui, presa a uma vida confusa graças ao coração de vampiro passara a possuir e aos vampiros que a cercam, foge da mansão e começa do zero. Agora uma mulher adulta, ela vive pacificamente em seu apartamento. Mas neste dia chuvoso tudo irá mudar... Eu espero que vocês gostem!


Encontrando você novamente

Está é uma fan-continuação do anime Diabolik lover que eu escrevi, sendo não oficial, portanto.

Não possuo direitos autorais do anime, manga ou otome game.

Espero que se divirtam! Ah! E será uma one-shot.

Sinopse: Depois do "fim do anime" Yui, presa a uma vida confusa graças ao coração de vampiro passara a possuir e aos vampiros que a cercam, foge da mansão e começa do zero. Agora uma mulher adulta, ela vive pacificamente em seu apartamento. Mas neste dia chuvoso tudo irá mudar...

Já fazia algum tempo desde que Yui havia fugido daquele lugar. Tão sombrio, tão sem vida! Era assim que lhe parecia agora. Ela estava vivendo em um apartamento humilde, mas muito limpo e bem organizado. E o mais importante: cheio de cores e vida. Oh... Você não sabe do que eu estou falando, não é? Quando era mais jovem Yui ficara presa em uma mansão com um bando de vampiros que drenavam seu sangue sempre que podiam. Porém ela conseguiu fugir depois de um tempo. A verdade é que ela chegou a relutar em certo momento sobre fugir, queria saber o porquê de estar lá. Mas com o tempo sua vida lá se tornou desastrosa. Havia uma mulher que queria tomar seu corpo... Enfim, escapar dela Yui conseguiu, mas ainda restavam os vampiros.

Ela havia acabado de chegar das compras no supermercado e enquanto observava o papel de parede rosa claro de suas paredes, cansada, ela percebeu que começara a chover. Era uma chuva pesada e provavelmente muito gelada. Correndo para fechar as janelas, Yui nem mesmo percebeu que deixara a porta da entrada aberta. Bem, depois de encarar vampiros, quem tem medo de ladrões? Distraída, ela voltou para a sala de estar apenas após ter fechado a última janela... Mas que surpresa teve ao encontrar as luzes desligadas.

- Oras! Faltou luz? – Perguntou em um sussurro, a si mesma, confusa.

Ela procurou o interruptor por algum tempo... Tateando a estante e a escrivaninha... Bingo! Era aqui! Não era? Mas quando ela iria aproximar sua mão do interruptor algo a impediu, uma mão muito firme, que a assustou, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno gritinho.

- Senti sua falta, panqueca! – Disse uma voz forte e melodiosa, mas que causou calafrios em Yui, em diversos sentidos.

Ela estava sem palavras... Apenas observou enquanto Ayato ligava as luzes, deixado claro, seu rosto mais amadurecido pelos anos que haviam se passado. Não havia sido muito, de fato, mas o suficiente para Yui agora ter vinte e cinco anos e ser uma mulher adulta... Embora... Bem... Yui tivesse o coração de uma vampira, e envelhecesse como uma também.

Os olhos do rapaz estavam fixos nos dela, encantados, enquanto ela tentava apenas raciocinar de forma racional. Ela respirou fundo umas duas vezes, pensando no que dizer, mas isso só causou a ele um acesso de gargalhadas. Com um sorriso travesso ele se aproximou numa velocidade digna de um vampiro e seus lábios se encontraram. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior da moça, pedindo entrada, que sem saber o porquê Yui conferiu. Como ele estava satisfeito... Vasculhou cada canto da boca de sua amada, cada canto. Como aquele beijo lembrava à Yui as suas juvenis batidas de coração... Nos últimos dias que passara na mansão Ayato mexera tanto com ela. Aquele beijo era quente e cheio de paixão. Ayato queria mais, mais e mais. Um beijo por todos os anos que ele não a vira. Se houvesse uma definição para aquele beijo seria faminto.

Ayato a encostou na parede, delicadamente, mas com firmeza. Beijaram-se repetidas vezes, avidamente. Quando os dois separaram-se, ele estava com um sorriso muito satisfeito, deu uma risada de satisfação, leve como uma pluma. Parecia um Ayato muito mais amável, mas leve, mas ainda sim o mesmo Ayato.

- Você consegue estar mais linda que antes, sabia? – Cortejou ele.

- O... O que... O que faz aqui? – Gaguejou a moça.

- Depois desse beijo ainda tem duvidas? Estou vindo pra te buscar! – Respondeu incomodado com o jeito da moça. Esperava ao menos um abraço...

- Mas... Eu não quero voltar a ser o lanche de vocês, lá na mansão! – Afirmou Yui.

- Nosso Lanche? – Ayato parecia mortalmente ofendido.

O Rapaz tascou-lhe mais um beijo, mais outro e mais outro. Beijos leves, selinhos. Depois aprofundou um beijo de língua, mais ardente. Negou-se a parar o beijo para respirar tão cedo quanto Yui queria.

- Não estou te chamando para a mansão! – Ele avisou. – Você será minha esposa e de mais nenhum deles!

- Es... Esposa? – Gaguejou Yui confusa.

- Exato! – Afirmou ele. – Estou aqui para te buscar para casar comigo! Viver comigo! Ter lindos "Bebês-Ayato" comigo.

- Oh! Meu Deus! - Finalmente a ficha caiu e ela pulou em seus braços.

E de fato, eles se casaram no dia seguinte. Foi apenas no civil, mas Ayato a compensou com uma maravilhosa viajem de Lua-de-Mel. E de lá eles voltaram com a noticia de que em breve haveria uma adição à família... Na verdade duas... Os exames revelaram que o casal teria dois gêmeos idênticos. Os lindos bebês nasceram e eles viveram muito felizes...

Mas com o tempo veio uma questão:

- Hein, Ayato? – Chamou Yui.

- Sim, meu amor! – Respondeu ele.

- O que aconteceu com os outros? – Ela perguntou.

- É... Bem... Meio que eu... – Começou meio indeciso.

- Também fugiu... Não é? – Concluiu com um suspiro a moça.

- Não fale como se fosse tão vergonhoso! – Reclamou ele. – Mas espero que nunca nos achem...

Ding... Dong...


End file.
